


Fic: The one where they are all porn stars.

by gsmaxwell



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Porn, Community: kurt_blaine, Crack, Dick Jokes, M/M, Pornstars, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsmaxwell/pseuds/gsmaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt hadn’t exactly thought all his years of flawless skincare and strict dieting would lead to the porn industry but sometimes the Powers that Be rolled trick dice.</p><p>Chapter 2 fixed!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Fic: The one where they are all porn stars. (1/3)**_  
  **Media** : Ficton  
 **Title** : The one where they are all porn stars. 1/3  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Spoilers** : None I think  
 **Warnings** : Cracky. Not!Cracky. One dark dub-con scene but it's part of a porn. Porn. Lots and lots of porn.   
 **Pairing** : Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/OMC, Blaine/OMC, various other. 

 **Summary** : Kurt hadn’t exactly thought all his years of flawless skincare and strict dieting would lead to the porn industry but sometimes the Powers that Be rolled trick dice.  

  


This was supposed to be crack. Filthy, porny crack. I'm truly sorry everyone. I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully I will have the next part out in a few days and I refuse to let it go past two parts.   
  
  
  
  


It was an inconspicuous building on the right side of the tracks. When Kurt had interviewed here earlier that week he had been surprised at the location. He had been certain he had written it down wrong and was about to walk into a private office building and would probably be arrested if he started his audition. But when he got off the elevator on the sixth floor he had been greeted by a very official sign. Dalton Academy wasn’t exactly his dream job but then again neither had been New Direction.

Of course, he hadn’t exactly thought all his years of flawless skincare and strict dieting would lead to the porn industry but sometimes the Powers that Be rolled trick dice.

“Kurt Hummel right?”

Kurt smiled weakly and took the hand offered to him. “That would be me.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” the man had stood from behind the receptionist desk to greet him. There was a potted plant and a fish tank beside a small row of deceptively comfortable looking chairs. The walls were wooden paneled and hand painted murals hung between the softly lit wall lamps. The entire lobby looked like old money. The only thing out of place was the shiny golden name placque on the mahogany desk. It proudly proclaimed ‘ _Wes, Dalton Academy Adult Films, Executive Producer_.’ “David was singing your praises last week.”

Kurt nodded and kept the small smile on his face. “I’m sorry, I’m a little surprised. David told me about the council. Do you always work the front desk?”

“Ah,” Wes grinned. “We are a community at Dalton. We have the council to help with the financial side but we all chip in. The hazards of being a small business I suppose. But don’t worry, it will be easy enough to get into the swing of things. Let me call someone to take you into the studio. We have some final paperwork to still complete. You remembered your id right?”

“All of them,” Kurt grinned back at that comment. “Don’t worry, the last thing I want to do is get this place shut down for child pornography right?” Kurt chuckled at his own joke.

Wes just looked blankly at him. Kurt let the chuckle fade into a nervous cough.

“Let me just buzz someone then,” Wes reached for the phone slowly.

Someone ended up being one of the single hottest people Kurt had seen and he had spent hours of his teenager years fantasizing about Vogue. He was dressed in the Dalton costume that Kurt had noticed in the few preview clips he had watched while scouting out new agencies. He had a strong chin with a light darkness around the jaw line that hinted his age was a little older than he was supposed to be portraying. But mostly Kurt noticed his smile, small to start but growing bigger with each step.

“Hi, I’m-”

“Blaine,” Kurt blushed. “I know.“ He may have only watched a few clips but Blaine had been unforgettable. “You’re shorter than I thought you would be.”

Not exactly the words Kurt wanted out of his mouth at the moment. Wes gave him another blank look but Blaine laughed.

“We don’t exactly measure vertical height in this industry,” and Kurt couldn’t help but flick his eyes down to Blaine’s belt. The smile Blaine had changed a little and he reached out to grab Kurt’s hand. “Come on, I’ll show you the back.”

****

  
Scene: Room 201, Henderson House, Boys Dormitory.

“Blaine,” Kurt gasped. He curled into himself and closed his eyes as Blaine expertly moved his hand inside of Kurt’s open uniform pants. “ _Blaine_.”

“Yeah,” Blaine grazed teeth over his neck and bit down gently where his loosened tie and unbuttoned collar slipped to expose his collarbone. “Come on, you’re so hot for it, aren’t you?”

Kurt could only whine in response.

“Okay, cut! Good scene guys!”

Kurt looked up dazed as Blaine pulled his hand out of Kurt’s pants ( _wha?_ ) and then pulled away completely ( _urh, wait-_ ). “Wow, Kurt, awesome job.” He leaned over to give him a kiss that had way more tongue than a friendly goodbye peck warranted. “I’ve got to go film another scene next door, now that I’m all prepped, but we should do coffee after.”

“Huh?” Kurt managed to vocalized. He coughed and shook his head to clear it. “Uh, yeah, that would be great.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later then!” and with that Blaine scrambled off the bed and thanked the crew with a jaunty wave as he left the room.

David sat sitting with the two-man camera crew looking over his clipboard. He was distracted as he glanced to where Kurt lay sprawled on the bed now exposed to the world. “Great Kurt. Really good work. We’ve got the fantasy sequence and now Thatcher is going to come in and see you masturbating and lend a hand.”

Kurt nodded and started to stroke himself so he wouldn’t lose the erection Blaine had easily inspired. It was definitely different than working with New Directions. His job had been mostly helping the girls with costumes and make up and providing warm up for the boys when they needed it. If he actually got any screen time it was usually hard and rough and he rarely got to come on camera. Finn was usually nice and got him off in the break room but Karofsky and the other burly straight guys never gave him a kind look on or off camera.

He did have an amazing scene with Santana, Brittany and the beast of a strap on they called Gigantor but it never made it past post-production.

“Okay, action,” David said and started to look intently on the camera screen. Kurt let his head fall back on the pillows and thrust up into his hand. A few second later, Thatcher opened the door without knocking.

It was a great scene. Thatcher was an great top and pushed all of Kurt’s buttons. His cock stroked in at the right speed and depth so he didn’t even have to fake his moans. David was a great director and managed to get the shot he needed without too much interference. It was better than most of the sex Kurt had recreationally and definitely better than the scenes he had done with New Directions.

It was great, really.

But when Thatcher was behind him, and he clutched at the pillow tucked under his chest, and gasped out encouragement and adlibbed a few curse words (which was the only point David paused the filming and told Kurt he could get into the moment and he was doing fabulously, but they were trying to build up a reputation of innocence around Kurt so be careful) all he could think about was Blaine. Blaine with dirty, filthy kisses and a hot firm hand pulling him down the constructed hallway and onto the bed.

“Thanks,” Thatcher panted beside him. “Great scene.”

“Yeah,” Kurt was also a little winded. “Great. Thank you.”

Thatcher waved a hand in acknowledgement. “I’d shake your hand but, you know.”

After a few minutes they both managed to get up and slip into the plush robes the crew had off to the side. Thatcher showed Kurt the way to the showers which were much nicer than he had expected. They were separated with small private changing areas which Kurt appreciated. Thatcher showed him where to leave his uniform to be dry cleaned and they both changed back into their street clothes.

“Have you been working here long?” Kurt asked as he started to lace up the sides of his pants.

“A few months now,” Thatcher pulled a deep green sweater over his head. “It’s been great so far. The last place I worked for was a little sleazy. Do you know Oral Intensity?”

“Isn’t that the agency that did the Passion? And it wasn’t Jesus nailed to the cross? And it was nearly shut down by that family rights group?”

“That’s the one,” Thatcher nodded. “They wanted to do the Maculate Conception and but one of the girls got attacked outside of the doors and they refused to get involved with the police. I decided to leave.”

“Wait, so are you straight?”

Thatcher shrugged. “Most guys here are.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt was still a little shocked. “I just thought that-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Thatcher smiled amiably “It’s a common mistake.”

“With all the gay sex and everything,” Kurt laughed but Thatcher gave him a weird look and clearly Kurt was going to have to think of some new jokes.

Thatcher left with a polite good bye and Kurt found himself alone and struggling to finish the clasps on his shirt that went from his lower back to high up his neck. Mercedes had helped him into it that morning and it hadn’t been this difficult when he had taken it off. He was contorted in front of one of the mirrors when Blaine walked in wrapped in a robe that was nearly identical to the one Kurt had put in the laundry pile.

“Hey, how did your first day go?” Blaine asked brightly. “David wasn’t too bossy was he?”

“Oh, no, it went great!” Kurt dropped his hand quickly and tried to subtly smooth the shirt down from where it had bunched under his chin. “It was different from what I’m used to but good.”

“Glad to hear,” Blaine winked ( _winked, who winked anymore?_ ). “Hey, I really want to hear more, can you wait for a minute? I’m going to shower then we can grab coffee, or something to eat if you’re hungry.”

“Coffee sounds nice,” Kurt tried not to look as excited as he felt but he had a sneaking suspicion he was failing miserably. “I don’t mind waiting. Take your time.”

“Thanks, I’ll just be a minute,” Blaine dropped the robe before opening the shower door and, wow, Kurt had seen him on the screen but not in the flesh and ( _ohmygod_ ) it suddenly didn’t feel like he had just had a very satisfying orgasm less then thirty minutes ago.

  
****

Kurt had hoped the coffee would end horizontality. He used all his tricks. He ordered extra whip and a frappacino despite the calories and slowly licked the straw. He tilted his head down and looked through his eye lashes. He put his hand on Blaine’s and he spoke a little deeper than he usually did. He even crossed and uncrossed his legs constantly so he could brush his leather boots up Blaine’s calf and knee, making sure to press the pointed toe into Blaine’s inner thigh.

But Blaine kept smiling enthusiastically and asked question after question about Kurt’s life ( _sob story_ ), his old job ( _horribly straight_ ) and what he thought of Dalton ( _hot boys, uniforms, ties, what was there really to elaborate on?_ ). Kurt tried to turn the tables with his own questions but Blaine managed to keep his answers vague.

“I think the thing that surprised me the most was Thatcher saying he was straight,” Kurt responded to Blaine’s inquiry. “I know that I came from a mostly straight film company but Dalton films just seemed too emotional for anyone to be faking.”

“That’s the appeal right?” Blaine took a sip from his medium drip. “Dalton is still pretty small so it has to have an angle. The council can be a little harsh to get people into their roles but they try to find people who can fit in a little naturally. Thatcher is straight but he’s a pretty genuine guy.”

“What role are you?” Kurt asked and tried for flirty but Blaine glanced into his coffee for a minute before answering.

“I think I found my role after signing on,” he replied finally. “But it’s easy to see why you got hired,” and Blaine flashed him a toothy grin.

Kurt sighed. “I look like I’m twelve. That’s a really creepy thing to be in this industry.”

“Kurt, if you don’t mind my asking,” Blaine said thoughtfully. “Why did you get into this industry? I mean, you definitely didn’t fit in at your old job, from what you’ve told me anyway.”

Kurt paused. “Well, I needed the money right. And I like sex. Isn’t every guy supposed to want to get into porn? It’s like a dream job, right?”

“Not to everyone,” Blaine said and placed his hand comfortingly on Kurt’s. Suddenly both of them realised the serious turn their conversation had taken. Kurt broke the tension and took his hand back to wave around dismissingly.

“Either way, I’ve paid off my student loans so now I’m mostly just in it for the sex,” he laughed but this time Blaine didn’t do more then give him a reassuring smile.

****

Kurt had a few more scenes over the next few weeks. They were mostly small things with other smaller characters. He asked Thad, the third member of the council and one of the directors of the day, what purpose they would have since they were so short.

“Don’t worry, we have a writer’s meeting next week,” Thad said as he handed Kurt a moist towelette to wipe his hand with. “It’ll be easier to explain with the whiteboard.”

The other cast members of Dalton were friendly and eager enough to talk and socialize during and after takes. However, Kurt couldn’t help but miss the chaotic nature of New Directions. His girls enjoyed being around him in a way the boys at Dalton just couldn’t copy. No one here ever asked for advice on for their make up or scenes. He loved tweaking the costumes and yelling when they ended up in tatters. He missed Tina’s dungeon gear. He missed Mercedes trying to get hot pink zebra patterns incorporated into her leather whips. He even missed Rachel and her insane commentary during scenes and her ridiculous faces. They never had a storyboard or image of what they were making besides a general theme (Ballad had been a little vague, Sexy had been widely kinky). Things had been created organically and Kurt missed it.

“Kurt, I’m going to need you to look at Derek a little more intently okay?” Today it was Wes directing. Kurt found it a little distracting that Wes always carried around a rather strangely shaped dildo when he directed. He used it like a pointer stick when he was showing how they should be blocking the scene and wrung it in his hands when he was concentrating. Now, he was pointing it tip first in Kurt’s direction.

He was on his knees with Derek’s long, cut cock in his mouth. Derek smoothed his hair back from his face so it didn’t covered his eyes as the camera crew moved in for a different angle.

“Try to look a little more nervous,” Wes advised. He brought the chocolate brown tip to his chin and tapped it thoughtfully. “Remember, you have class in a few minutes.”

They finished the scene without any more problems. Derek came all over Kurt’s face then dropped to his knees on the carpet beside Kurt and proceeded to jerk him off until he splattered over both their blazers. As soon as he could, he accepted a towel from one of the camera crew to wipe his face off. He had frantically scheduled a day at the spa with Mercedes and Tina, with whom he still lived, when he had read the script but their appointment wasn’t for a few hours.

It was his first time working with Derek, a tall, aloof boy in his mid twenties that Kurt had trouble believing in a school uniform, so when they walked back to the changing room together the conversation was light.

There were a few rooms set up on the sixth floor. Kurt still didn’t understand how they managed to zone the building for the type of films they produced but Blaine had assured him Westervelt had an inclusive bylaw towards all types of theatrical arts. Kurt and Derek had been filming in the hallway room which included a sturdy bookshelf they had been half hidden behind. There was also the generic dorm room that Kurt had filmed in on his first day, the senior commons with a grand piano, a few specialized rooms Kurt had yet to see, and an empty classroom. Some times the doors would be open for filming so they had been told to speak quietly when walking from room to room.

As they approached the door to the empty classroom, the noises in the hallway made it obvious it was in use. Derek and Kurt quieted as they got close and Kurt glanced in curiously.

It was the first time he had seen Blaine in a scene since their first day. He was pressed against the heavy desk on one side of the room. His blazer had been cast off but his tie still hung loosely around his neck. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned and his pants and underwear were only hastily shoved down to his knees. Behind him, a man, who looked to be in his mid-thirties, was dressed in a tweed jacket and fisted his own cock against Blaine‘s oxford shirt. His other hand was pressed down between Blaine’s shoulders keeping him pinned and his cheek pressed flat against some loose papers. Kurt could see as the man moved the hand holding his cock downward and slowly started to press into Blaine. Blaine’s eyes went wide and his breath came in short, frantic gasps.

“Do you like that?” the man, obviously playing a teacher’s role of some sort, growled and rotated his hips, not going any deeper. “Answer me.”

“N-no,” Blaine’s voice cracked and Kurt could suddenly see the tear tracks on his face. Derek grabbed Kurt’s arm before he could rush in.

******

Kurt didn’t managed to see Blaine until the next day. He had to leave to meet Tina and Mercedes before Blaine’s scene was done and he couldn’t even explain to them why he was so distracted. It wasn’t like the two dominatrices were unused to safe words or ambiguous sexual scenes. He just couldn’t find the words, not until he saw Blaine again.

He arrived a little early bearing a medium drip for Blaine. Today they were all gathering for the monthly writer’s meeting. Kurt had not yet been to one but Blaine had told him they were pretty boring but mandatory. When he arrived, only half of the cast and crew were in the classroom set. It was the only room big enough to accommodate them all. Blaine was all ready seated in a desk near the front and he smiled gratefully when Kurt handed him his coffee.

“You’re a lifesaver,” Blaine took the lid off to inhale the smell.

“You look a little tired,” Kurt said. He was trying to not pry but he couldn’t help glancing at the teacher’s desk sitting directly in front of them with a weary eye. “Did you sleep last night?”

“Late night phone call with my sister,” he replied and Kurt relaxed a little. “She’s studying abroad and the time difference is crap.”

They talked a little about Blaine’s sister until the rest of the cast trickled in. Thatcher gave him a wave as he took a seat near the back. Thad, David and Wes had pulled three of the chairs to the teacher desk. There was a giant whiteboard as promised off to the side. Kurt decided violently that he could never sit at that desk even if he cleaned it himself with bleach.

“Warblers, come to order please,” Kurt was grateful Wes had traded his usual prop for a wooden gavel. He wasn’t sure he could have sat through a meeting had the brown dildo been directing the proceedings. “Thank you. David, you can start taking the meeting minutes. Thad, what is our first business of the day?”

Kurt looked at Blaine and raised an eyebrow. Blaine just grinned back and took a sip from his coffee as if to say ‘Didn’t the crazy brown dildo tip you off to the shenanigans that go down here?’

“First business,” Thad started. “We want to thank everyone for their great effort in helping our new cast member settle in smoothly. We want to finally and formally welcome you to the Dalton Academy Warblers, Kurt.” There was a spatter of polite applause and Kurt smiled and nodded his head in an awkward thanks.

“Second order of business,” Thad moved on smoothly. “We have finished post-production on _Dalton Academy, The Gargling Warblers, XXIX Edition_.”

Kurt looked at Blaine curiously. He had known they were making a film rather than a series of shorts but it was the first time he had heard the title. Blaine leaned over and whispered, “It’s part of a long, long series.”

“And now that we have finally cast our Kurt character, we have started preliminary filming of our special edition.”

At this several members of the crew gasped and started to whisper frantically.

“Order,” Wes banged his gavel. “Settled everyone. We’ve been planning for a long time now but we have started filming some of the smaller scenes thanks to Kurt here for the last few weeks. But to make it official, I will state for the record that we are now in the process of creating _Dalton Academy, The Gargling Warblers, the XXX Edition_.”

There was a much stronger applause and a few people sitting around Kurt reached over to pat him on the shoulder. Kurt shot another look at Blaine and once against Blaine just took another sip of his coffee then mouthed a quick later.

The meeting ended soon enough with a thick folder of papers about the new film which Wes told them to review as soon as possible. The room was buzzed with excitement but Blaine made sure he stuck close to Kurt as they made their way out through the crowd of people trying to clap him on the back and shake his hand.

Neither had scenes that day so they decided to take Blaine’s car to the nearby coffee shop Kurt had gotten their earlier drinks at. Blaine ordered another coffee, which Kurt teased him about, and a more complete breakfast.

“I missed food this morning,” Blaine enthusiastically began to eat the bacon and egg sandwich.

Kurt snorted. Over the past few weeks he had learned Blaine missed breakfast most mornings. “I’ve been patient, now, tell me the big deal about this new film. Besides the roman numerals.”

“That’s pretty much the big deal,” Blaine laughed. “You know Dalton Academy has been around for a while, right? The Gargling Warblers is a just a series of it. From what I’ve heard though, the franchise hasn’t been doing too well. The council thinks it might be because of our clean image.”

“Blaine, we are porn stars.”

“I meant comparatively,” Blaine made a face at him. “Ohio has a national porn contest every year and the competition is pretty stiff. No pun intended,” Blaine added and Kurt groaned. “Vocal Adrenaline Studio is a machine. They roll out top selling films all the time. And Oral Intensity has had a fantastic fiscal year due to the controversy. Even New Directions is strong. I don’t think anyone expected a studio that can’t decided what market to target to do so well.”

“I remember Shue was pretty disappointed when I left,” Kurt shrugged. “I figured it was because he could get away with paying me dirt. Or the free blowjobs. But I suppose it could have been the diversity.”

“Wes, David and Thad have come up with a new script to blow the minds of Ohio. No pun intended.”

“I’m not sure you mean that anymore.”

“A gay film has never won in Ohio but the council is pretty determined this year. They’ve come up with some pretty intense stuff. They were really happy you came along when you did,” Blaine smiled and suddenly Kurt felt bad about his earlier nostalgia. New Directions may have nurtured his pay check and earned him great friends but he had never felt like he had be vital.

“What’s so special about me?”

Blaine looked down at his coffee then looked back up and quirked a small grin, different from his usually broad ones. “Well, XXIX was a bit of a dark film. XXX is going to be a redemption.”

“Redemption? How?”

“I’ll get you a copy of XXIX. Then, it should be pretty clear I think.”

Blaine looked a little troubled which was unusual and Kurt didn’t really like it. He leaned over and laid a lace gloved hand on Blaine’s wrist. “Don’t worry, I’ve been in Tina’s dungeon with Santana and Gigantor. Dark is something I can do.”

  
  


  


  
 

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

Fic: The one where they are all porn stars. (2/3)  
Media: Ficton  
Title: The one where they are all porn stars. 2/3  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None I think  
Warnings: Cracky. Not!Cracky. A fic about porn that has now just turned into real porn. Woobie!Blaine.  
Pairing: Kurt/Blaine, Kurt/OMC, Blaine/OMC, various other.

Summary: Kurt hadn’t exactly thought all his years of flawless skincare and strict dieting would lead to the porn industry but sometimes the Powers that Be rolled trick dice.

 

This fic has warped into three parts. I'm so sorry. I'm a little late with this part but it did get betaed by my wonderful friend who is amazing so hopefully less mistakes (and I think I spelled everyone's name right :D ) Thank you for all the reviews, I really didn't think people would like it as much as they did. I hope this doesn't disappoint!

Part 1

 

2

 

“I’m not sure whether I’m impressed by this cover or confused about why you like the gay version of Rachel,” Mercedes said that night as she looked over the XXIX edition of Dalton Academy. Blaine stood right at the front dressed in the Dalton uniform with his hair gelled down to perfection and the spotlight on him. Behind him in a V-formation were other cast members only they were naked except for their Dalton ties. Their hands were clasped around erect penises and the shadows hid their faces.

“Take that back,” Kurt snatched the DVD from her in horror. “He is nothing like Rachel! It’s not his fault he’s so talented, of course they are going to feature him!”

Tina rolled her eyes as she walked in with two bowls of popcorn. They were in their small apartment on the wrong side of the tracks. Mercedes had the biggest bedroom so they were piled on her bed ready to watch and oogle.

“Extra butter, Mercedes,” Tina handed over one of the bowls. “Air-popped lightly salted for Kurt.”

“Is Shue still on you for your weight?” Kurt asked sympathetically.

“Yeah, he wants his curvy black woman curvy,” she grinned and winked. “It means all the tots I can eat for the next week.”

“Let’s start,” Tina took the DVD from Kurt and went to put it in the machine. “I’ve been dying for some hot boy-on-boy action.”

The thing is, Dalton Academy was actually pretty good. The filters and lighting used were first rate. The dialogue was pretty direct but Kurt had to compliment David on his casting choices. The boys were extremely good looking and their acting was much smoother and convincing than in most porn.

The first half an hour was spent catching viewers up on what happened in XXVIII (“It’s like a really porny, gay soap opera,” Tina said excitedly and Kurt shushed her as Garth reached around to finish Richard off during their make up scene after Richard had slept with Nick.). Blaine’s name had come up several times but so far there had been no sign of the star himself. Garth and Richard shared a sloppy kiss then quickly pulled on their clothes to rush to class.

Kurt pointed excitedly when they rushed into the French classroom. “That’s where we had the meeting yesterday! See, that’s the desk!”

“Here’s what I don’t understand,” Tina reached into Kurt’s nearly untouched popcorn. “How can Dalton Films advertise itself as ‘the real thing’ when those uniforms are so obviously porn.”

Mercedes giggled. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt frowned.

“Red piping? No real prep school uniform has something that gaudy,” Tina pointed. “It looks like a uniform trying to be a uniform.”

“Shh, here comes Blaine!”

Blaine entered the classroom and the camera focused on him for a minute. Mercedes and Tina threw popcorn at Kurt when he blocked their view. Blaine’s lips were swollen and he was out of breath. He had a cattish grin on his face as he sauntered in obviously late and took a seat at the back. His shirt wasn’t buttoned properly and his tie was much too loose. His hair was also a little more unkempt than usual.

“Warbler Blaine,” the teacher, a youngish looking man with a French accent, almost growled at the front of the class and Blaine smiled shamelessly.

“Je m’excuse monsieur,” Blaine said and Kurt fell off the bed.

“See me after school.”

“We can live in Paris,” Kurt said dreamily from the floor. “And have a summer home in Nice.”

David and Wes were in this scene with Blaine and Kurt was quick to point them out to Tina and Mercedes.

“That’s the third time this week,” Wes hissed at Blaine. “He’s not going to let this one slide. You might be the golden boy around here but not everyone is going to bend over for you forever.”

“I usually do the bending,” and suddenly Kurt realised that Blaine probably wrote most of his own lines. He decided quietly that when they lived in France and had several children running around their summer home by the beach and winter chalet in the Alps, he would do the talking for the family.

There was a few more minutes of inane dialogue that Kurt knew would never happen in New Directions and Mercedes yawned. Finally, the film jumped to the end of class and Blaine left David and Wes alone in the room.

“Hell yes,” Tina turned up the volume as Wes shoved David down in his chair and climbed onto his lap. “Interracial.”

“Without a white guy,” Mercedes and Tina shared a high five.

Eventually, after the David and Wes scene that insured Kurt would never be able to look at the brown dildo again, and a cafeteria scene with Derek and a very bendy blonde, Kurt was started to fall asleep.

“I can’t believe we are almost half way through and I haven’t seen Blaine naked once,” Kurt grumbled. “No wonder they haven’t been selling well.”

“I’m really enjoying it actually,” Tina sounded surprised. “It’s not my usual taste.”

“Not enough leather?” Kurt drawled and Tina reached over the edge of the bed to give him a professional smack. He yelped and scooted the pillow he had propped up under his head over so he was out of reach.

“The romance,” Tina retorted. “Usually it doesn’t do anything for me.”

Mercedes nodded. “I like my sex with my own brand of sass. But this isn’t so bad. I kind of want to see if Wes will ask David to the prom.”

Then the last bell of the day rang and Kurt shushed them again as Blaine’s nervous face appeared on the screen.

“You asked to see me, sir?” Blaine looked into an office and the French teacher from before nodded at him to enter.

“I can’t let you get away without punishment anymore, Warbler Blaine. Close the door,” the teacher stood up walked around the desk. Blaine obediently closed the door with a loud click. “What do you think your punishment should be?”

“I trust your judgement, sir,” Blaine said and lowered his eyes and Kurt found himself squirming a little. Mercedes paused, a piece of popcorn halfway to her mouth. Tina gaped at the screen.

“Hot damn,” she said.

“I know your reputation, Warbler Blaine,” the teacher smirked. “Your records from your previous school aren’t sealed.”

“Neither are my lips,” and Kurt decided that Blaine was definitely never speaking when they were married. There was no soundtrack besides the gasps and breathy moans from the teacher as Blaine gave him one of the hottest blowjobs Kurt had ever seen on film. The teacher leaned back on the desk, his dark pants around his ankles and he grasped at the back of Blaine’s neck and shoulders. Blaine had shed the blazer before coming into the office and the teacher pulled his navy sweater up until the white shirt came untucked and Kurt could see skin.

Eventually, Blaine was ordered to clasp his hands behind his back and the teacher thrust in and out of Blaine’s mouth. Blaine, for his part, took it easily, naturally, tilting his head so the teacher could get a good angle and looked up at the teacher, the camera (Kurt) with dark hooded eyes. The teacher cupped Blaine’s cheeks with his thumbs and breathed out, “I can feel myself in you,” and Kurt could see his cock stroking the inside of Blaine’s cheeks.

“I- uh, I’ll be right back,” Kurt rushed out of the room, flushing at Mercedes and Tina’s howling laughter.

“Holy crap,” Kurt only managed a few dozen strokes in the bathroom before coming messily in his hand. He braced himself against the sink with his other hand and looked up at his flushed face in shock. That hadn’t happened since high school. He worked in the porn industry now. As a porn star! He was about to be headlined in a major porn film. This was a professional embarrassment. He swallowed and washed his hands then splashed his face with cold water.

Tin and Mercedes made enough loud and inappropriate jokes throughout the rest of the movie that Kurt couldn’t even think about rushing off again. Every time Blaine bent over or knelt down for a new teacher, administrator, or the security guard that one time, Kurt placed a pillow over his lap and steadfastly ignored the girls’ offer to lend him a hand, or a Fleshlight.

Because he was so distracted, it was Tina who started to noticed the development as Blaine was shoved face first into a soft pillow of the Prefect’s bed and whimpered with each solid spank. “Is he crying?”

Kurt launched himself at the screen, this time not caring if he blocked their view. It wasn’t like it had been during the scene (stupid scene) Kurt had witnessed, but his eyes were definitely brighter and it didn’t look like it was in a good way.

“Oh my God,” Kurt settled back on his heels. “Blaine cries during sex. He’s going to cry during sex when we have sex! He’s going to cry when we have sex in France and it’s not going to be sexy at all!”

Tina patted his head sympathetically but Mercedes smacked him a second later. “Don’t be stupid! He’s acting! Warbler Blaine, not Blaine Blaine is crying during sex you moron! Haven’t you been paying attention to the movie at all? He’s feeling worthless and used because the only way he knows how to get ahead is to sleep his way to the top. He really only wants what David and Wes have.”

Kurt looked even more horrified. “A daddy fetish?”

“A relationship!” Mercedes yelled in a commanding tone and Kurt had to stop himself from kneeling at her feet and licking her feet for forgiveness. There were some days he really missed New Directions, he decided.

***

Kurt arrived at work one day a little harried and while he didn’t exactly glare at Wes when he handed him the revisions to the daily schedule it was a close call. It was cold outside, too cold for his complexion, and he knew he was red and splotchy right now. His outfit was fabulous. He had on amazing dark skinny pants with slouched leather ankle boots fresh off the runway. His jacket was ash grey and gorgeous with hand-woven tassels paired with an artfully draped deep red crocheted scarf. But now the red brought out his skin in the wrong way, his eyes were pink from the stinging Ohio wind and when he had stepped out of the way of a stroller he had stepped right into a slushy puddle.

“Brad has the flu today so we are shooting some different scenes to compensate,” Wes said as he handed him a manila folder and Kurt still couldn’t look him in the eye after knowing what he could do with his tongue. “Blaine will be in shortly but you might want to get ready for the setup.”

“Wait, I’m shooting with Blaine today?”

Suddenly his boots didn’t seem like such a big deal.

“We’re all rooting for you,” Wes said and patted him on his elbow. His hand lingered and stroked Kurt’s bicep a little. “Is this 100% cashmere?”

“From Italy,” Kurt preened. “Early birthday present. My shirt is from the same designer.”

And that’s how Blaine stepped off the elevator and saw Wes stroking Kurt’s chest and both of them making deep, throaty noises.

“What’s going on guys?” he asked and Kurt smiled a greeting. Blaine glanced from his red, splotchy face to where Wes’s hands were currently stroking at his nipples to see if they would show through the fabric.

“Our schedules got switched around, Brad got the flu!” Kurt grinned and cursed his pale skin. He wished he had at least taken off his scarf at least so the redness wouldn’t stand out as much. “I can’t wait!”

“Yes,” Wes finally pulled his hands from Kurt’s body and reached for another manila folder on the reception. He handed it to Blaine. “I’m sorry we’re shooting so out of sequence but we can’t lose any production time.”

Kurt couldn’t help but notice that Blaine looked distracted as they changed into their uniforms. He hoped it was because of the jeans. He had spent a lot of time picking them out. He was silent though, which was odd, and Kurt hoped it was just because he had missed breakfast again.

“So I watched the movie last night,” he said, trying to start a conversation as he tucked his shirt into his open pants. “Great work by the way. Tina and Mercedes were really impressed. It really takes a good effort to impress them without a harness swing.”

“I’m glad,” Blaine said and pulled his pants up. He had his back turned to Kurt as he did them up. “Did you want to grab food after this? If you’re busy with Wes or David or something it’s fine if you can’t.”

Kurt paused from his Winsdor knot. “Um, no I’m free. I don’t really hang out with Wes or David after work.”

“Oh, okay,” Blaine turned and flashed Kurt the first real smile of the morning. He walked over as Kurt pulled on his blazer. He reached out and Kurt sucked in a breath as his fingers grazed his neck. Then he reached down and tugged at his tie. “Sorry, it was a little crooked.”

“Thanks,” Kurt remembered to breathe again and barely managed to hold back a sigh as Blaine turned to grab his own tie. At least he would be having sex with him later, and dinner. Perhaps it was in the wrong order but it was a start.

They were in the dorm room again which was one of Kurt’s favourite sets. It was comfortable and didn’t give him rug burn. Wes, Thad and David were gathered around the camera speaking intently with the one of the crew. Kurt gave Blaine a confused look, something that was becoming a habit. Blaine shrugged and greeted the other crew member. They took the lighting tests and Kurt definitely didn’t need help getting ready for the scene. Blaine’s hands were warm and comforting on his hips as he pressed in behind Kurt and Wes adjusted their positions. Finally, things were all set and they both went to their first marks.

“Action!”

“I can’t believe you!” Kurt was a little proud of his acting skills. He hadn’t thought his background in musical theatre would come in handy when he started at New Directions but it was great to be exercising a skill he had spent a few years perfecting. “With Gareth too? You know how fragile he is with Richard!”

“Don’t worry, I slept with Richard as well,” Blaine shrugged but he looked tense. “I missed algebra and he takes great notes.”

“And you missed algebra because the Dean had questions about your scholarship application, which you and I both know is legitimate,” Kurt felt his face start to flush and he wasn’t sure if it was just the acting or the way Blaine was starting to look at him (like last night, with his lips stretched over-). “When are you going to stop throwing yourself around Blaine? You matter!”

Blaine snorted and broke his gaze. “It’s just good fun. And if people want to keep giving me things I want, why should I stop?”

This part of the scene said that Kurt should reach out, grab Blaine, say a line and kiss him until they fell on the bed. Kurt reached out and shouted, “Because I don’t want them touching you, because you may not think it matters, but it does because it’s not just fun Blaine, it does things to you!” and now he was supposed to kiss him, fall on the bed, say ‘I want to do those things to you’ but suddenly Blaine was on him, pushing him back into the side table, knocking the lamp down, then against the wall. Kurt clutched at his shoulders to stay up, dizzily waiting for one of the three directors in the room to call cut. But nothing happened except for Blaine’s tongue, and Blaine’s thigh-

“Urh,” Kurt managed to grunt against Blaine’s mouth. Blaine’s hands were leaving bruises on his hips and now his mouth moved to leave bruises on his neck, his jaw. Kurt hitched his hips as much as he could in Blaine’s hands until his weight was mostly held by Blaine’s thigh and the poorly constructed wall behind him. His hands scrabbled at Blaine’s pants and Blaine moved one hand from Kurt to rip at his buttons.

“Brg, urh, ahu, bed,” Kurt managed to grunt out as the felt the wall creak under his weight (fucking frappaccinos).

He pushed at Blaine who was still rock hard and tensely grinding against him. Either the word or the movement registered and he pulled Kurt’s tie tight like a leash. He walked backwards, keeping them as close as possible until he fell back on the bed with Kurt landing a little too hard on top of him.

“Sorry, sorry,” Kurt muttered and tried to move some of his weight up but Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt, opening his hips and pulling him in closer, deeper.

“No, no sorry,” and that was Blaine’s sex voice and it wasn’t anything like the video.

Kurt had managed to get his belt open but his pants were still closed and their blazers were twisted and confining. Frustrated, Kurt ripped at the wool until the button popped off and he threw it one handed off to the side. Blaine hadn’t released his tie yet and was sliding his tongue broadly from his collar to his ear.

“Pants, pants, pants,” despite Blaine’s distressed noises Kurt pulled away enough so he could open first Blaine’s button and zipper before he fought with his own belt. Blaine seemed to realise that no pants was a good idea and between both their clumsy hands the pants opened and the white shirt Kurt had painstakingly tucked in was tugged up. Blaine pulled Kurt out and stroked like he had before, the first day they had met, in tight, small jerks and Kurt couldn’t help it, he couldn’t help it, and came, shooting thick and white against Blaine’s dark blazer, some landing on his tie and collar.

“Oh my God,” Kurt shot backwards, his pants slipping further down until he grabbed them. “Oh my God, I can’t believe that just-”

“Kurt, come back,” Blaine panted, still a little dazed and confused. “Please-”

“Blaine, I just, I just-”

Blaine sat up, his cock red and hard, Kurt’s cum still white and streaked up his front. He yanked off the blazer, the tie and let his pants fall as he struggled to kick his shoes off. “Kurt, please, just come back, please-”

Kurt couldn’t say no, not when Blaine said it like that (and no one was calling cut, why weren’t they calling cut?). He kicked off his own shoes, grateful he wasn’t wearing any footwear with zippers, and tumbled back onto Blaine on the bed.

He let Blaine roll them until he was underneath. Blaine had Kurt’s shirt mostly open from the bottom and was licking a stripe along the his smooth stomach. He grabbed onto the belt still looped through Kurt’s pants and pulled all the material down to Kurt’s knees.

“I can suck you, you can fuck me, I’ll make it good for you-”

And that was the script and suddenly Kurt didn’t want those words. “No, Blaine, please, you can inside me, I don’t need anything from you okay? I just want you.”

There was a blur of clothing as Blaine pulled Kurt’s pants the rest of the way off (“Socks, too, please, it’s really tacky,” Kurt managed to say before Blaine silenced him with a laughing kiss and obligingly pulled off the socks.) and stripped off his shirt.

There was a lot of kissing and frantic hands and Kurt hadn’t had sex like this ever. High school had been full of rushed encounters in closets and dark corners with a high risk of danger. College had been little better. Then porn had happened and he was constantly worried about proper angles, too much spit, belly rolls and sweating. Even when he dated, the men he slept with always seemed to have expectations when they found out about his line of work. It had never been like this; the rush and adrenaline were out of desperation rather than fear or exhibitionism.

Blaine slicked himself up and Kurt could only tell because one hand started to brush against his skin as the tip of Blaine’s cock nudged against his hip leaving lines of lube. Kurt let out a panted whine as a slippery finger circled him before sliding smoothly in. He didn’t need much, Blaine knew that, he had probably seen enough dailies to know at least that, but Blaine seemed to enjoy the way Kurt couldn’t help but curl into his chest and pant out encouragements.

“I need, condom,” Blaine whispered and went to move away but Kurt grabbed at the hand inside of him.

“It’s okay, I mean, we’re clean right? And I really don’t want you to leave-”

Blaine paused, tensed and Kurt wondered if this was when one of the council was going to step in but the moment stayed frozen then passed. Blaine moved and pressed Kurt hard against the mattresses by kissing him so deeply Kurt thought he might choke (most delicious death ever).

“Okay, okay,” Blaine pulled away breathless and pulled his fingers out so he could line up and start to push steadily into Kurt. Kurt couldn’t help it, he scraped at Blaine’s bare chest with his fingernails and let out a high pitched whine. There was the drag of skin on skin, the heat of Blaine pushing inside; Kurt was hard again. Blaine pulled his knees, which had been pressing under Blaine’s arms, over his shoulders and pushed them down. He tilted Kurt up to an amazing angle and the move gave him access to Blaine’s mouth again.

He was shaking, he knew he was, his hands were clenching and trembling against Blaine’s chest. Blaine grabbed them and pulled his wrists to either side of Kurt’s head. The pressure grounded him and he was able to open his eyes again. Blaine was right there, his face hovering right over his. His hair had only been loosely styled that day and his eyes were warm with a smile wrinkling the corners.

“I think I love you,” Blaine said dazed and while it wasn’t part of the script it was part of the sex and Kurt leaned up to kiss him sloppily before he could say anything else.

Blaine started to move and Kurt’s world was reduced to the friction, the pressure and the sparks of pleasure that seemed to run from Blaine inside of him all the way to the tips of his toes and fingers.

He was definitely hard again but Blaine kept his hands pinned to the bed. He was leaning his weight on Kurt’s wrists and their hips rocked together at a rough, sloppy pace that was miles away from the way both of them usually performed on screen. It was so much better though, but then suddenly Blaine tensed and bucked unexpectedly into Kurt. He bit down hard on Kurt’s collar which was the only thing that kept him from breaking Kurt’s skin with his teeth. He gave a low, deep groan and his hips stuttered a few more times before he relaxed his full weight onto Kurt.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” Blaine said shakily into Kurt’s shirt. “I’ve never, ever done that. Kurt, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s okay,” Kurt rocked up and rubbed himself against Blaine’s coarse stomach. “Really, it’s okay, I just still need-”

“Yeah,” Blaine pulled back and then pulled out slowly and Kurt bucked and whined as he withdrew.

Kurt had never really bare backed before so the sensation was new but not unwelcome. Blaine reached a hand to touch Kurt and pull at him. “Do you want to-” Blaine paused and swallowed. “I mean, not like I meant before, but if you want to fuck me you can. I’m all ready prepared for it and everything.” Blaine trailed off. Kurt panted, still a little breathless (France, babies, amillionmoreorgasms).

“Turn over,” Kurt sat up and Blaine almost threw himself flat on his stomach beside him. Kurt didn’t waste any time straddling him and kneading the flesh laid out in front of him. His shirt was a mess and his tie was starting to be a hindrance. He pulled them both off and dropped them, not really caring where they ended up. He felt a little more in control but the sight of Blaine’s tanned back and the almost nervous sideways look he shot over his shoulder was enough to make him reach for the lube near Blaine hip with shaking fingers.

Blaine was prepared all ready. It was a pretty common thing to do at Dalton because their scenes were usually straight to the point and it helped in the editing process. Kurt spread some over his own cock then leaned over Blaine, balancing on one hand as the other guided himself in.

He wasn’t going to last long, he realised almost right away. Blaine was a champion in the porn industry for a reason and he clenched perfectly around Kurt. His first orgasm may have taken the edge off but with Blaine’s cum still slick between his thighs, Blaine open and yielding beneath him, and a whole lot of tension filled coffee dates his threshold was definitely weakened.

“You feel so good,” Kurt managed to mutter as he moved steadily, trying to make himself last more than a minute. “Is this okay?” It wasn’t Kurt first time doing this but his experience was largely skewed to the opposite role.

“Yeah,” Blaine’s voice was drawn out and stuttered in time with Kurt’s rhythm. “So good. You can, harder, if you want- ah!”

Kurt flattened himself over Blaine’s body and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. He cradled his head, panting in his curls and used the hold to steady Blaine’s body as he increased his pace and power.

Blaine was yelling now and it sounded like he was sobbing. His head was tilted to the side and Kurt could suddenly taste salty tears. Abruptly, he released his hold, pulled out a little too harshly and with only one hand to squeeze, he came again, this time all over Blaine’s bare skin. He stroked himself through it, trying to make it last as long as possible as Blaine shuddered below him, trying to turn around. Kurt kept him pinned as he watched the lines of white, thinner than before but still prominent against the tanned skin, land on Blaine.

Finally, he was finished and managed to tilt sideways before collapsing on the bed beside Blaine.

Blaine reached over to touch his face and bring their mouths together in a wet kiss that was more tongue than lip as their breathing slowed and Kurt felt his heart start to beat in a more normal rhythm.

“Cut!”

Both jumped a little and glanced back to where Wes was grinning broadly and David and Thad stared at them open mouthed. One of the camera crew members raised a digital camera and snapped a picture.

“I think that’s a wrap, don’t you?” Wes turned to David who swallowed and nodded.

Blaine looked at Kurt. His eyes were dilated and puffy. His face was open and exposed and Kurt wanted nothing more than to reach over, kiss him back onto the bed and rub against him until they could do it all over again. Instead, with a willpower he didn’t know he possessed, he slid off the bed and took one of the puffy robes hanging neatly behind the camera. He passed the other to Blaine who was still staring at him with the same naked expression.

“Shower? Coffee?” Kurt managed to keep his voice normal. “I found this new place but we’ll have to take your car.”

“Kurt-” Blaine started but then stood up and took the robe. “Coffee, okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

3

After the awkward coffee date, Kurt couldn’t help but feel like Blaine was avoiding him. He was avoiding Blaine as well but that wasn’t the point, he had told Mercedes while braiding her hair before work.

“He was the one that made it so awkward,” Kurt grumbled. He pulled another strand tighter into the braid. Mercedes was all ready in her work outfit and was carefully arranging her breasts in the stiff leather. “He’s the one that should apologise. Or speak first. Or something.”

“Whatever,” Mercedes sighed. “The two of you are in a funk. It happens sometimes. You should spice things up a little. Try to work in some liquid latex.”

“We’re not in a funk,” Kurt fastened another steel pin and leaned back to admire his work. “We haven’t reach a point where we can get into a funk.”

“Please stop saying the word ‘funk’,” Tina walked out of her bedroom holding her thigh high studded boots in her hand. “I’m so over making this film. I still don’t think Schue actually knows what the word means.”

“It’s one letter off of ‘fuck’,” Kurt shrugged. “What else do you expect him to think?”

Work was lonely without Blaine. The coffee dates were halted with Blaine’s “Sorry, I think I’m allergic to caffeine,” excuse. The only interaction they had was the mounting number of scenes together on set. Kurt hadn’t had a scene with another Warbler in almost a week. They followed the script to the letter but each take Wes, David or Thad seemed frustrated or disappointed.

Blaine was sitting on the grand piano bench, leaning back on the keys with his elbows. He pressed sporadically on the keys with each squirm and the noise sounded as off key and out of sequence as Kurt felt while he teased Blaine’s entrance with his tongue.

“Cut!” Thad said and Kurt quickly drew back. Blaine pulled his legs from Kurt’s shoulders and tugged his sweater vest down to cover himself. Thad sighed and rubbed at his temples. “You two look bored.”

Blaine and Kurt sputtered. “We’re not bored!” Kurt said. “We’re fine. Blaine, put your legs up, roll the camera.”

“No, you two are done for the day I think,” Thad looked frustrated and Kurt felt at a loss. “Get some rest and, I don’t know, rehearse, find passion, paint the colours of the wind or something.”

“Thad-”

“Don’t start,” Thad cut Blaine off. “You need to sort out your issues or I’m not sure Dalton Academy the Gargling Warblers XXX edition will be finished let alone be our crowning piece in Columbus.”

The two-man camera crew gasped but Thad just slumped his shoulders and left the room. Kurt closed his eyes and sighed while Blaine pulled his pants back on.

“Coffee?” Blaine finally said. It was one of the first non-scripted words they had exchanged outside of “Hello”, “How are you?” and “A little stiff but it’s an occupational hazard.” Kurt hadn’t managed to even roll his eyes at that one because Blaine’s delivery had been flat and weak.

“I suppose we should,” Kurt replied. “Let me shower first. The lube is starting to be uncomfortable.”

They went to the coffee shop within walking distance. The barista was new and giggled when Blaine told his usual “I like my coffee like I like my sexual partner: hot, readily available and able to get fit in my palm” joke.

They didn’t speak until they were cornered away in their usual booth. Blaine had forgotten his earlier excuse and drank his coffee with no ill effects. He refused to meet Kurt’s eye so Kurt decided it was going to up to him to save the film industry.

“Look, Blaine, if you’re embarrassed about the other day, it’s okay,” he said. He had forgone the whipped cream and he stared into his drink as he stirred it. “I think it was probably my fault anyway. I’m usually not so unprofessional and you usually bottom anyway so it’s not surprising that you aren’t used to maintaining stamina when you’re on top. I shouldn’t have suggested it. And the whole bare backing thing, I know I was okay with it but I should have asked you first. I just assumed and I really want you to know I am completely clean. Dalton has my health records if you want to check-”

“Kurt!” Blaine had to grab his hand to stop the stirring before the mocha could spill out and stain his sleeves. “I’m not upset! Seriously!”

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” Kurt decided speaking directly was the best approach. Blaine hid behind his words and euphemisms and maybe Mercedes was right. Subtle was getting him no where.

“Because,” Blaine sighed and rubbed at his jaw. He had a little too much stubble for a high school student and Kurt wondered for a moment why Thad had let that slide. “I just- I’ve never let sex get that out of hand before,” Blaine still couldn’t look at him but Kurt suddenly couldn’t look away.

“You mean a scene right?” Kurt said. “You’ve never let a scene get that out of hand. Obviously sex gets a little crazy.”

“I’ve-,” and now the back of Blaine’s neck was red and it was creeping up over his ears. “I’ve never, uh, had sex outside of a scene before.”

“With a guy,” Kurt made sure to add but his heart was beating faster.

“Well obviously I wouldn’t sleep with a girl recreationally,” Blaine snapped back a little but Kurt’s brain was too busy processing the conversation to be offended. Then he caught up to what he had said and reached to grab Blaine’s jacket lapels so violently Kurt knocked his coffee all over the table.

“You’re gay?” Kurt was certain his eyes were bulging unattractively and he was probably hurting Blaine the way he had hauled him up in his seat. The shop had gone quieter and the barista had paused to look at them. Kurt quickly let Blaine go and whispered, “You’re seriously gay?”

“You spilled your coffee,” Blaine said and started to try and mop up the hot liquid before it could run further off the table. “Help me with this before it gets on your pants.”

Kurt jumped out of the booth when Blaine said that and hurried to ask for a wet cloth from the counter. She handed it to him with narrowed eyes but Kurt didn’t really care. Between the cloth and the napkins Blaine had gotten with his muffin they contained the worst of the mess and Kurt made extra sure nothing had dripped onto his seat before sitting back down.

Calm now, he brought his coffee up to drink before he realised it was empty. He tried for a casual, “So, gay?” but judging from Blaine’s raised eyebrows he was failing.

“I thought you knew,” Blaine said uncomfortably.

“You told me everyone at Dalton was straight!”

“I said most people were straight,” Blaine shot back.

“You ignored all my best tricks!” Kurt said. “I wore my thigh-high boots and sat on your lap at dinner two weeks ago! I gave you a scented massage at work! I drank a dozen frappuccinos!”

“I thought you liked whipped cream,” Blaine was looking more and more confused. “And you said you spilled something on your chair.”

“You’re worse then Finn,” Kurt was still reeling a little. “You’re acting like Finn.” Kurt paused for a moment then gaped and pointed accusingly across the table. “Oh my God, you’re a virgin.”

“No I’m not!” and suddenly Blaine’s neck was flush again but this time it was a mix of embarrassment and indignity. “I’ll have you know, I’ve had sex one hundred and thirty-three times! With ninety-seven different people! Including you!”

“You counted?” Kurt’s brain couldn’t keep up with the conversation any more. “You’re a porn star and you’ve counted how many times you’ve had sex. Blaine, no one does that, not when they have sex in our volumes,” Kurt suddenly said, “Wait, so you sleep with girls for money? Do you count oral sex?”

“Look, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Blaine stood abruptly. “Don’t forget the nipple clamps you promised to bring or Wes will make you get them on your lunch break.”

“Blaine, wait,” Kurt hissed but Blaine was all ready across the shop. People gave him sympathetic looks as he passed them. Kurt sat there and tried to count the number of sexual partners he had but failed when he reached the age of nineteen. It was unbelievable. And suddenly all the looked, the wide bright looks Blaine gave him when he thought Kurt wasn’t looking made sense. Warbler Blaine was Blaine Blaine, Kurt swallowed hard when he realised it. And Blaine Blaine wanted a relationship.

Kurt gathered the dishes in his hands and went to take them to the counter. As he turned to leave, the light was suddenly blocked by a large shadow followed by a mountain of flannel and the nametag ‘Kent‘.

“Being gay is a perfectly valid lifestyle,” the mountain rumbled in a low voic. Several people seated nearby nodded vigorously. Kurt took a step back but walked into the counter. Kurt looked up (and up) until he saw the bearded face of a burly man belonging to the flannel and he swallowed hard.

Kurt wasn’t sure his system could handle the stress. He thought for sure his body was just going to break down right here in the middle of the coffee shop. He took a deep breath and said “I know how he feels. You see I’m also ga-”

“You shouldn’t shame someone just trying to be who they are,” Kent continued in a low voice. “Gender roles are becoming more fluid and you shouldn’t expect people with different sexualities to conform to your comfort level in a public space.”

Fluid gender roles, Kurt thought and glanced down at his outfit, to make sure the brain damage he was sustaining today hadn’t resulted in temporary anmesia. Yup, he was still wearing his white, skin-tight jeans with knee high laced up leather boots and his heather grey cashmere jacket left open to show the tight pink long sleeved tee shirt with an art deco blue rhinestone pattern. No room for ambiguity there, he had definitely thought when he put the clothes on that morning.

“All he did was express how he felt about you,” the man said again and Kurt swallowed hard. “That takes a lot of courage. He’s a better man than you’ll ever be.”

The coffee shop broke out in applause.

 

***

Blaine smiled a little too brightly at Kurt the next day at work. He greeted him like he normally would and grabbed his elbow to steer him to the dressing room like he always did. During their scene, Blaine was enthusiastic, moaning around Kurt’s cock, and looked strung out when he settled on his lap, taking Kurt deep inside with one long motion.

“Do you think of them when I’m inside you,” Kurt growled and tugged at the clamps on Blaine’s chest. “Do you think about them when you sit on my cock?” He felt a little ridiculous. It was difficult to get the proper edge to his voice and the concentration it took meant he had to let Blaine do most of the work. The camera panned in close so they could see Kurt’s face clearly over Blaine’s shoulder.

“I can’t, uhn, think of anyone, arg, when I’m with you,” Blaine panted and writhed a little. He arched into Kurt’s hands more and drove his hips down, pushing Kurt in even deeper. “It’s all you, baby.”

Dalton had sprung for real leather sofas in the senior common’s set. They creaked under Blaine’s frantic rocking. Kurt was still mostly dressed but his pants were slowly working their way down and exposing his bare skin to the leather. He felt sweat gathering at the back of his neck but it was out of concern for his ass rather than arousal.

They still had a few more minutes like this but pretty soon Kurt was going to chafe.

“Get on your knees,” Kurt managed to growl and Blaine paused. He tilted his head to glance at Kurt and looked a little surprised at the jump in script. “I’m going to make it hard for you to forget about me this time,” Kurt gave an extra hard twist to the clamps and Blaine shuddered getting back into the scene.

Blaine obediently slid onto the floor and braced his elbows against the rug. He turned to look over his shoulder and bit out, “Please, I need you, I feel so empty.”

And as Kurt followed him down, shedding his pants and unbuttoning his shirt, he realised he wasn’t going to come, not like this. Now out of the uniform and as naked as Blaine, he grabbed his hips, lined himself up and slid in. They rutted together, exchanging a few choice words that made Kurt think Wes’s authority issues sometimes bled into his writing.

After a while, his abdominal muscles burned and his thighs were straining. It wasn’t that Kurt only bottomed, or even only bottomed in one position, but because of his typecast it was his usual role. Pairing with Blaine, an infamous bottom, gave them both a chance to exchange roles but today, in this position and at this moment, Kurt could feel all the things he usually didn’t care about catching up to him. He suddenly really wanted the scene to be finished so he could head home and sink into a hot bath with Tina’s vibrating rubber ducks.

Blaine was moaning and gasping out the dialogue. He was hot, hotter than on the video, hotter than in Kurt’s mind (at night, alone, dark, wet and messy), but Kurt knew, he just knew, this wasn’t going to do it for him and they couldn’t have two botched scenes in a row.

He slid his hands up Blaine’s spine (not even sweaty) and grabbed his shoulders. He dug his fingers in the space between his shoulder blades and leaned close to his ear. He growled, puncturing his words with sharp, hard jabs of his hips, “Filthy, you’re doing this even without getting anything back.”

“I’m getting something,” Blaine panted. “Something big, believe me.”

“I’m going to come in your ass,” Kurt warned voice low and growling and now at a whisper so the camera couldn’t hear it clearly. Blaine gasped a little at the words, tensed his muscles just a little, and suddenly Kurt felt the subtle hot, red heat sparking from his fingers. Louder he said, “And you’re going to leave your mess all over the commons, let everyone see how dirty you are.”

Kurt let go of Blaine’s shoulders with one hand (red, angry marks scraped down Blaine’s chest) and quickly fondled his balls. Blaine, ever the professional, gave the camera crew time to move in as Kurt roughly stroked his cock. Then, he came all over the paisley rug. Kurt groaned, gasped and pulled the best orgasm face he could as he gave a few more hard thrusts into Blaine. After he thought enough time had passed, he relaxed and panted against Blaine’s neck. Blaine’s forehead was touching the floor.

Kurt pulled back and slapped his ass once. “See what monsieur thinks of that,” he pulled out and quickly slid the condom off his still erect penis trying to shield as best he could from the camera.. He dressed quickly and strode out of the scene.

He heard Wes call a cut through the door. He took a deep breath and adjusted himself in his pants. His erection was fading quickly, thankfully. When he thought he was ready, he opened the door again. Blaine was sitting naked and cross legged on the floor still catching his breath. He turned at the sound of the door and gave Kurt a furious look.

“I suppose we need some coffee,” Kurt sighed. Blaine nodded sharply and grabbed the robe Wes offered him. Wes looked a little taken back but Blaine stormed out, pushing Kurt a little as he left.

“I’ll fix it,” Kurt said. “I think.”

“You’d better,” Wes said. “Our budget can’t afford any more delay and, Kurt,” Wes frowned, “Blaine isn’t good at handle things like this.”

Kurt would have retorted but the look on Wes’s face (and the two men standing behind him) made him bit his tongue and just nod in agreement.

By the time Kurt showered and dressed, Blaine was all ready waiting in the lobby furiously texting. He glanced up with Kurt walked out from the back and he hadn’t lost his glare. He did pause and look Kurt’s outfit up and down a little. Yesterday had shaken Kurt a little more than he wanted to admit. He often let his clothes do the talking for him. He liked to strike a pose and have it tell a paragraph. Yesterday, when he had those people looked at him and judged him he had ended up misunderstood for the first time in his life. He wasn’t used to that. He wasn’t used to people not understanding his façade.

More than the bullying and name calling he faced in high school, it had made him feel a unsure and emasculated. So today he had made sure everyone would be able to look at him and get his entire autobiography. The deep grey sweater under the formfitting black sports jacket was a little subdued but Kurt hadn’t wanted to distract from the knee length black pleated skirt over charcoal leggings. Blaine’s eyes widened a little as his eyes hovered at where the skirt hugged Kurt’s waist.

“Give me your keys,” Kurt demanded and Blaine blinked and regained his glower. Kurt couldn’t help it, it was pretty hot, and his body was quick to remind him he hadn’t exactly finished with this man. “We are not going back to that coffee shop, not this time, and I’m not in any mood to give directions.”

“I thought you liked giving directions,” Blaine said but the words didn’t have the venom he obviously wanted them too. Kurt quirked an eyebrow and held out his hand. Blaine might be able to give sex eyes like a champion but he couldn’t intimidate a puppy. “Fine,” he reached into his jacket pocket and tossed the keys. “But you’re paying.”

***

“I didn’t realise you were this cheap,” Blaine grumped. “I would have paid.”

They were sitting on wobbling stools at the kitchen island in Kurt’s apartment. Mercedes and Tina were gone for at least a few more hours filming and then maybe a few more. If it had been anyone other than Blaine he might have rethought his plan. Mercedes had been opening a package that morning and tangle of leather and fuzzy zebra and cheetah print harnesses were piled on the coffee table. Tina had forgotten to do dishes again so the only clean mugs were the novelty genital shaped ones they had gotten as swag at a convention. There were three pump bottles of lube laying around and Kurt wasn’t enough going to acknowledge the lingerie hanging everywhere. Tina was doing leather repair and it usually took up the entire apartment, making it smell musty and like a barn.

“I’m not cheap,” Kurt sighed and pulled the tea ball from his mug and set it on the plate. “I just refuse to become another laughing stock in a public place. If you are going to storm out I want to make sure there are no witnesses.”

Blaine coughed a little on his own tea at the words. He set the mug down carefully and wrapped his hands around the bulging testicles as if his fingers were cold. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that.”

Kurt shrugged stiffly. “We should talk about what happened today.”

Blaine slumped a little deeper on his stool. “I know you didn‘t-” and there he paused and looked a little embarrassed. “You didn’t, uh, finish the scene.”

“I guess I was still a little tense from yesterday,” Kurt sighed. He crossed his legs and sipped from the vaginal lip rim. “It’s never happened before. I just didn’t want to cut and make a big deal about it. Wes and Thad all ready look like they want to fire me.”

Blaine brought the foreskin to his lips but didn’t drink. Kurt fingers aches to reach out and touch him, or something. He looked a little lost and venerable hunching over kitchen island. But he was sure it was the wrong thing to do. Wes told him to fix this. He wanted to fix this and fix it properly. Even if he didn’t know exactly what he was fixing. Or who.

“So it was because of me,” Blaine interrupted his thoughts. Then he looked up, dark eyes sad. “Did I do something wrong? Just tell me and I can do it for you. I’ll pretty much do anything,” Blaine quirked a smile but it was far from the bright, happy, carefree ones that made Kurt‘s heart thump. This one made his heart twist painfully and Kurt gripped his mug and sternly ordered his hands to stay put, Wes had charged him with something more important than his own fucking feelings. “There’s video evidence.”

“Fuck Wes,” Kurt muttered suddenly and set his drink down.

“If that‘s what you want, I guess,” Blaine trailed off but before a hurt expression could cross his face, Kurt grabbed the mug from his hands and set it on the counter as well. Then he cupped Blaine’s sharp, clean shaved jaw and tilted him up, kissing the Earl Grey taste on his lips, parting his mouth with his tongue.

Blaine made a weird squeaking noise but responded. Hand reached up to grasp Kurt’s elbows gently and unsure. Kurt balanced carefully on his chair as he slowly trailed fingers over his face, pulling his tongue back until Blaine started to chase him a little, pulling him out of his hunch and leaning into Kurt instead. Slowly, he pulled away and watched as Blaine uncrossed his eyes and swallowed thickly.

That was the look, the look Kurt had ignored and stomped on. Blaine’s expression was broken and dazed. He looked like a bird that had knocked its head on a window and suddenly all Kurt wanted to do was scoop him up and hide him away from the world.

“Kurt, can we,” Blaine’s voice was rough. It wasn’t his sex voice, Kurt had memorized that with his pitch perfect hearing. Blaine‘s sex voice was hot and desperate and vibrated directly on Kurt‘s dick. This voice also seemed to have that direct line and though it was desperate, it held a different kind of quiver. “I want to, I mean,” he swallowed, steadied and said more solidly, “I really want to stop being a virgin,” stumbling over the last word. It sounded so innocent, and Kurt couldn’t believe the first time he had seen this man Blaine had been on his knees sucking two cocks with another pushing inside of him.

Kurt couldn’t help it after that. He was a boy, Blaine was hot and had a thick chest pressed hovering just out of reach. He was hard, so much harder than he had been in the senior commons an hour earlier and when Blaine kissed him again their teeth clicked together a little. His fingers were trembling and he felt like he was going to float off unless he held on tightly to Blaine.

Stools were the wrong platform for this, Kurt tried to pull away and tell Blaine, but suddenly gravity did the speaking for him and they fell off, hard, onto the cheap kitchen tile. Kurt gasped as he cushioned Blaine‘s fall. Blaine’s knees narrowly missed catching Kurt in the groin and Kurt felt a flash of gratitude. Blaine only took a minute to recover, raking his eyes over Kurt who lay there winding, making sure he wasn’t actually hurt, before he kissed him again.

Blaine pressed himself again Kurt, pushing his denim clad erection onto Kurt’s pleated skirt. The leggings under his skirt did absolutely nothing to hid his own arousal and he could feel himself teetering the same way he had pressed against the wall in the Dalton dorm room.

“Please, please, please,” Kurt gripped Blaine’s cotton tee shirt. “I don’t want to come in this skirt. It’s Marc Jacobs, it’s a collectors item.”

“I can’t promise that,” Blaine panted and sounded a little unhinged. “But I’m pretty sure I don’t want to do this on your kitchen floor.”

Blaine had stumbled out of his jeans and shirt on the way to Kurt’s bedroom so Kurt felt a little overdressed as Blaine nervously pushed him onto the plush comforter and hovered over him in plain boxer-briefs. “Were you serious about the skirt? You can take it off if you want. I can move-”

Kurt ran his hands over Blaine’s chest and dragged his nails through his hair and Blaine shut up as soon as they brushed over his nipples. Kurt could still almost see where the clamps had been earlier and he rubbed the marks soothingly as Blaine shuddered on top of him.

“Relax,” Kurt said but he knew his voice wasn’t as confident as he wanted it to be. “It’s just like at work, only no cameras.”

“Or script,” Blaine added nervously and Kurt kissed him.

They moved slow. Kurt wiggled awkwardly out of his jacket and shirt. Blaine went to unzip the skirt but Kurt stopped him. “I was kidding Blaine,” Kurt said. “You like the skirt. I like the skirt. We can leave it.”

Blaine kissed him hard for that comment, finally letting his body relax over Kurt’s. Their hips were pressed flush again and Kurt couldn’t help but cheer internally.

They stayed like that for a while. Blaine was still, waiting for a signal or a cue and Kurt just wanted to kiss him. He ran his hands up and down Blaine’s smooth skin, working them lower and lower until they dipped into the elastic waistband and Blaine’s careful, stilted kissed finally, finally relaxed. His hands started to touch and Kurt groaned encouragingly until they became bold and then possessive.

It became dark in the room eventually. Kurt measured the passage of time by the pace of Blaine’s hands and the heat generated between the two of them. Eventually the leggings and briefs were tossed aside and Blaine nuzzled the juncture of his groin, taking his time licking the same way he had touched: slow and tentative at first, as if he had never done this, then bolder and experienced when he realised no one was going to call cut or ask him to move the fabric out of the way.

Kurt, for his part, had to force himself to lie there and let Blaine explore. He wanted to throw Blaine down and do everything to his body, but this was good. Feeling those innocent touches gain confidence made him powerful in a way he had never experienced during sex. The sounds and the touches of Blaine were familiar but somehow everything was new. Finally, Blaine flipped the skirt onto Kurt’s stomach so Kurt could see his face. His hair was wild and sweaty. His lips were red and swollen and Kurt could see his hips rubbing slow circles on the grey comforter.

“Kurt,” Blaine breathed and Kurt had never heard his voice so hoarse, so strained and that’s when Kurt upped the pace, tugging on Blaine’s hair until they met, kissing, and Kurt could taste his own sweat and musk in Blaine’s mouth.

It was a blur of uncoordinated movement as Blaine tried to straddle one of Kurt’s thighs and Kurt tried to wrap his legs around Blaine’s hips. It took a few muttered curses before they found a rhythm they both could live with. They moved together, finally in harmony for a few minutes before Blaine stiffened, bit on Kurt’s collar bone and came against the rough fabric of the skirt. Kurt reached down and started to stroke himself as Blaine dug fingernails deep into Kurt’s back.

“Gimme a’minute,” Blaine said into Kurt’s skin and it was his voice that tipped Kurt over the edge.

Blaine clutched at him, resting his face against Kurt’s chest and it took a minute before Kurt noticed the dampness.

“Please, please tell me you aren’t crying,” Kurt managed to say and Blaine furiously shook his head. His sweaty curls brushed against Kurt’s mouth. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held onto him tightly.

***

Kurt had to stop Blaine from leaving after they showered (together, slippery and way more coordinated than they had been in bed). They crawled under the sheets and Kurt grumbled about the dry cleaning bill he was going to have.

“I’m sorry about your skirt,” Blaine tried to kiss him but missed and got his chin.

“I lied, it’s Tina’s,” Kurt was bone tired. “I think it was from Hot Topic.”

Blaine stilled for a minute and said quietly, “I’ve never met Tina but I did watch the newest New Directions film. I’m going to end up in chains aren’t I?”

“She’ll probably use the padded ones if you look sad at her,” Kurt muttered. “But she likes tears so you might want to work on that.”

“Kurt?”

Blaine was apparently chatty after sex and just this once Kurt decided to try and indulge him. “Hm?”

“What are we going to do about Dalton.”

Kurt sighed and opened his eyes. “I don’t really care either way. What do you want to do? Do you want to quit?”

“Not really,” Blaine said and went quiet for a minute. “I, uh, still kind of like the cameras.”

“We can use my webcam if you really want.”

Blaine laughed.

***

They shot the piano scene like champions the next day and David applauded before sending a quick text to Wes and Thad. Over the next week they finished up their last few scenes, including the one Kurt had been waiting for, the one where he got to storm into the French classroom and throw the (stupid, ugly tweed jacket) French teacher off Blaine and then fuck Blaine over the desk.

He adlibbed slightly, biting at Blaine’s mouth roughly, and Blaine’s lip bled a little. However, when he held Blaine’s tie tight like a leash and when he said, throat rough and hoarse from deep throating Blaine in the dressing room not because he was reaching for the right pitch, “Do you like that?” Blaine let out a shaky “Y-yes,” and Kurt came harder than even the script called for.

The wrap party was what Kurt had come to expect of the Warblers. There was a lot of polite talk and several congratulations and manly pats on the back. They played the blooper reel, which forced Kurt to shield his eyes out of embarrassment at several points, but over all the party was painless.

After a socially acceptable amount of time, Wes, David and Thad stood at the front of the room to call them all to attention for the final speeches.

“First of all, I want to thank you all for your hard work and dedication these past few weeks,” Wes said with a broad smile. “We’ve had a few delays and snags along the way but over all I feel like we have produced a quality product our customers have come to expect. We will be deciding on a cover design within the coming weeks so be sure to check your inboxes for nominations.” Then Wes nodded to Thad who was grinning.

“And for our final order of business for the XXX edition,” Thad said. “As you may have heard, the Dalton Academy Alumi Adult Films has decided to expand their cast.”

“What?” Kurt whispered to Blaine.

“It’s really prestigious,” Blaine whispered back. They were sitting on one of the leather sofas (the one Blaine had almost scored with his fingernails) and Blaine had draped his arm around Kurt’s shoulder. “They have triple the pay check and I think they even have a studio in Europe.”

“The Alumni cast members have given us their top recommendations,” David said and suddenly Kurt’s stomach dropped.

It was going to be Blaine. Blaine was going to move to Europe and be rich. He was going to have sex with thin, bendy European boys and hot, sculpted European men and Kurt was going to be stuck here having sex with old male teachers for closeted pedophiles.

“Warbler Blaine, congratulations,” Wes said and the room broad out in excited chatter and applause. The council let them continue for a few minutes then Wes frowned and called them back to order. Blaine smiled and stood up gracefully, pulling his arm away from Kurt. Kurt remained seated and tried to not cry.

“Thank you,” Blaine said, calm and polite as usual. “I want to thank everyone here for their kind support and our wonderful working relationship over the past few years. I’m proud to have been able to be a part of Dalton Academy Warblers,” then he paused and glanced back at Kurt. “However, I think I will have to decline the honour.”

This time the room buzzed and Wes immediately banged his gavel (Kurt didn’t even want to know where he had pulled it out from) to quiet the room.

“I just think the Warblers has some amazing talent and, while I trust the council to guide us in the right direction, I would like to see if we could open the vote to the room.”

The three members shared a look and then Wes gave a lopsided smirk. “What kind of vote do you propose?”

Blaine grinned and reached a hand to Kurt. “I propose a duet audition. With Kurt.”

 

“I’m not sure you need to actually audition-” Wes started but Blaine had all ready dropped to his knees and started to open Kurt’s Calvin Klein pants.

(And they moved to France, had much sex with themselves and bendy European boys and sculpted European men, and Mercedes and Tina visited them to tour the underground circuits in France and Amsterdam, and Kurt learned to appreciate that Blaine cried sometimes during sex and it was beautiful.)


End file.
